


Three's Company?

by clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Rings RPF, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: AU, Everyone goes to Hogwarts, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re at it again.  Draco wonders why he’s come up to the same spot for the past three weeks.  Watching Justin and Lance do things, do thins to each other.  He swallows hard, watching from the dark shadowed corner of the doorway.  Every night for the past three weeks he’s watched the two of them play different games, naked games of sweat slick skin against sweat slick skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company?

**Author's Note:**

> I blame ssecca. Who said... "You need to write me a ficlet. Justin, Lance, Dom... with Draco watching."
> 
> Written years ago, any mistakes and typos are from my misspent youth.

They’re at it again. Draco wonders why he’s come up to the same spot for the past three weeks. Watching Justin and Lance do things, do things to each other. He swallows hard, watching from the dark shadowed corner of the doorway. Every night for the past three weeks he’s watched the two of them play different games, naked games of sweat slick skin against sweat slick skin.

It’s almost time to start, Draco thinks. His hand shifts down to squeeze himself through his robes. Perverted bastard. Draco winces in shame, the sensation new in itself. He shakes himself, pushing away that thought and focusing at the picture and play unfolding in front of him.

The games are always different. Tonight it looks as though Lance is playing the dominant. Draco almost groans to himself. Justin makes such a good submissive, and Lance bends him so prettily. Draco can feel himself pressing harder against his zipper and his softly stroking hand.

Things are moving quickly tonight. Justin is stripped naked already and Lance is only in his pants. His feet bare and he’s making Justin lie on the bed. Draco can’t make out the words, but the low bass reverberates in the room, a thrum of sound. Justin’s cock twitches in response to whatever Lance is saying.

Draco smiles. He’s learned that Justin gets off on dirty talk. He gets off on the commanding. Draco chanced on Justin dropping to his knees in the boys’ lavatory the other day. All Lance had growled was, “Suck me.”

Draco groans softly biting his lip not wanting them to hear him, discover him lurking in the shadows watching them. 

“Didn’t take you for a Peeping Tom, Malfoy.” The softly whispered words graze pass Draco’s ear.

Draco whirls around and stares and starts in embarrassment at being caught. “He… I. I mean.” His face flames in heat and he stutters, losing that infamous Malfoy cool disdain. He can’t hide his erection tenting his robes from where he is. “Fuck you, Monaghan.” It’s the only thing that Draco can muster.

Dom leans against the other side of the doorjamb, his arms crossing with a smirk on his lips. “We’re not fucking, Draco. They are. Though I’m sure if you want a closer look. You’d be more than welcome.”

Draco opens his mouth and shuts it with a snap. What the fuck is he prattling on about? Draco snorts and remembers to glare at Dom. “Who says I want to watch those two go and do anything? I was… I was just here to return something to Bass.”

Now it’s Dom’s turn to snort and laugh. “You’re a fuckin’ horrible liar, Malfoy.”

Draco opens his mouth in outrage and is totally unprepared when Dom grabs him by the shoulder and shoves him into the room.

“Hello boys.” Dom drawls pushing Draco forward and walking further into the room, leaving Draco standing alone.

Draco opens his mouth to say something but it dies when Lance looks at him with a slow dark smile. 

“Hello, love.” Lance rumbles softly pulling Dom in for a fast hard kiss, that’s more tongue and teeth than anything. Draco can hear his gasp echo with Justin’s as they watch the hungry claiming kiss, neither knowing who is claiming who. Both Lance and Dom fighting for dominance in the kiss. Dom pulls back slightly only to lean in and bite down hard on Lance’s lower lip.

“Fuck.” The single syllable curse the only sound in the room. Lance glares at Dom in something that promises more violence than sex. Dom just grins and licks at the shallow bite mark. “In due time, pet.”

“Does he want to watch?” Lance asks Dom, not looking at Draco.

“He has been, pet. I’d say for the last few weeks.” Dom grins pulling off his clothes and leaving them in a pile on the floor. “How’s our little toy doing?” He asks moving to the bed to trail a hand down Justin’s chest. Justin arches up into the touch whimpering Dom’s name softly. “Shhh, pet, no talking or Lance will punish you. Remember the last time? Made you wear that plug all day, and would only let you come when you sucked him off twice.” Dom whispers loud enough for Draco to hear.

“Three, love. Three times.” Lance says with a smirk moving to stand next to Dom, his hand curving over Dom’s naked hip. Draco doesn’t remember Lance losing his pants, but now everyone near the bed is naked, unashamedly so.

“What do you want to do about him?” Dom asks moving his hand to stroke a finger up Justin’s cock and he grins when Justin’s stomach clenches and his cock leaks faster, pre come gliding down in white shiny rivulets.

“I suppose he could watch.” Lance answers glancing up at Draco, still standing stock still in the middle of the room. “Close the door and lock it. Then I want you to drag that chair next to the bed.” His voice is low and commanding.

Draco obeys the commands and he moves back to the center of the room still standing away from the bed. Dom’s moved to the middle of the bed, his back braced against the headboard. Dom glances over at Draco and licks his lower lip. He holds out his hand and Justin licks it eagerly. Dom’s eyes never leave Draco’s as he slicks his hand up and down his cock in a leisurely stroke.

“Sit in the chair, and undo your pants. Push them far enough so you can touch yourself, but not off all the way.” Lance says softly, his voice caressing but brooking no argument. He turns back to Justin who waits patiently, eagerly, for instruction. “Such a good boy.” Lance curves his hand under Justin’s jaw pulling him in for an almost chaste kiss. 

Draco can hear Justin’s gentle hum of pleasure from the simple touch. He fumbles with his pants. The tiny voice in the back of his mind wonders why he’s here, why he’s obeying Bass for Christ’s sake. He groans softly when his fingers wrap around his cock to pull it out. He pushes the tiny voice down and away. His eyes open to look at Lance, for approval.

“Good boy.” Lance drawls his hand still stroking Justin’s cheek absently. 

“Pet, I’m ready.” Dom pants softly. His steady stroking hand squeezing, twisting his cock.

Lance smiles over at Dom. “Shall we let them come, love?” He asks pushing Justin onto all fours his head facing Dom’s cock.

Dom glances at Draco who hasn’t touched his cock since pulling it out. “They’ve been so good and minded. I don’t see why not, pet.”

Lance laughs and nods. “So accommodating for our visitor. Draco,” he grins as Draco flinches in surprise. “You may touch yourself now.”

Draco’s hand falls into his lap wrapping around his cock, moaning softly. He’s more than happy to obey.

“Now you, pet, are going to suck me while Lance fucks you. You can only come when both Lance and I have.” Dom growls threading his fingers through Justin’s hair and guiding his mouth down to his cock.

Lance slicks a finger into Justin just as Justin’s mouth wraps around Dom. Lance grins as Justin clenches around his finger, and Dom hisses at Justin’s inward gasp lips tightening around Dom’s cock inadvertently.

Draco fists his cock tighter watching the scene. Lance’s fingers work deep into Justin and Justin moves in loud slurping sucks on Dom’s cock. Dom keeps a running curse filled commentary.

“Fuckin’ Christ that good. Fuckin’ born to suck cock. Take me deeper, pet. That’s right. So fuckin’ good. Lance, fuck him hard and fast. I want to feel you fuck him, make me shove my cock down his throat.” Dom growls.

Lance smiles dark and slow. His fingers move out of Justin and he smirks when Justin whimpers around Dom’s cock. Lance slicks his cock with oil and he wipes the excess on the bedsheets. He grasps Justin’s hips in his hands resting his cock against Justin’s opening. He waits till Justin’s mouth moves all the way down Dom’s cock before he slides into Justin in one fierce thrust. Lance grunts in pleasure.

Draco strokes faster and harder watching the play of skin and light and sounds from the bed. He’s so close to them, almost close enough to touch, but it’s as if there’s a barrier he can’t see keeping them from him. 

Dom’s body is arching up with each of Justin’s downward bobs. Lance thrusts hard, steady, and fierce. His hands grabbing onto Justin’s hips so hard, Draco knows there’ll be marks tomorrow. Justin’s cock is leaking, dripping come onto the mattress. His body being used and pleasured at the same time.

“Fuck, pet. Now. Now.” Dom gasps out coming hard his body arching up with a sharp hip snap into Justin’s mouth and throat. Justin swallows eagerly then whimpers as Lance slams into him harder and faster. Dom grabs Justin’s face, as Justin let’s Dom’s cock slip from his mouth, and kisses him hard. Dom bites down on Justin’s lips growling and tasting himself. Justin shares the taste with Dom whimpering into the kiss as Lance continues to fuck him hard and deep.

“Lift him up, pet. I want to suck him.” Dom grins at Lance over Justin’s shoulder.

Justin whimpers.

“Tease.” Lance growls pulling Justin up to his knees. Lance’s hands still holding Justin’s hips. One hand slides around to wrap around Justin’s cock squeezing it briefly. “Here, love. He always tastes so sweet.” Lance offers Justin’s cock to Dom’s mouth, which Dom takes eagerly. Lance lifts his hand away to lick his fingers clean of Justin’s precome. He growls into Justin’s ear. “No coming till I do, Justin or you will be punished.” Justin nods silently moaning at a particularly wicked slide of Dom’s mouth against his cock.

Lance’s hands settle on Justin’s hips again and he starts his slow steady fucking. He glances down at Dom working Justin’s cock between his lips and grunts.

Draco watches them move together, their movements flowing smoothly in an almost choreographed dance. He groans as he realizes his strokes match Lance’s thrusts and he’s letting out the same sounds as Justin is. 

“So tight, so fuckin’ tight. Such a good little toy.” Lance pants into Justin’s ear his hips moving faster, losing a bit of the steady rhythm. His hand reaches up releasing one of Justin’s hips to pinch and twist on of Justin’s nipples. Lance sets his teeth into Justin’s shoulder as Justin arches, his body twisting at the assault of sensations. “Going to come, pet.” He thrusts his hips forward grunting softly as Justin tightens his ass around his cock as Lance bites down harder into his shoulder.

Dom rolls his eyes up to look at Justin and nods and sucks hard to let Justin know he has permission to come.

“Come, love.” Lance whispers twisting Justin’s nipple hard.

Justin gasps and arches his hips into Dom’s mouth, shudders wracking his body. Dom’s mouth locks around Justin’s cock sealing tight. His lips milk Justin, sucking him steadily, gently releasing Justin still shivering. Dom crawls up Justin’s body to kiss him tenderly. 

Lance breathes hard resting his forehead against Justin’s shoulder. His head lifts when he feels a brush of lips against the top of his head. He looks up with a smile. Justin and Dom smile at him and each kiss him in turn.

Draco can feel himself tightening and getting harder watching and hearing the sounds. His hand squeezes down hard pulling at the same time coming with a gasp. His eyes squeezing shut biting down on his lip at the realization that he wants to be where Justin is.

His breathing is ragged and harsh. His hand coated in quickly cooling liquid. Draco’s eyes, at some point, had fluttered close. He opens them and he knows that his eyes must be glazed over and heavy with satisfaction. Draco groans again taking in the picture now on the bed.

Lance and Justin are kissing slowly, lazily, lying on their sides with Dom between them. Dom’s hands stroke up and down Lance and Justin’s backs. Dom props a little above them both, watching Draco with a smile. He raises an eyebrow and chuckles softly. “Choice is your Malfoy. Tuck in, zip up, and walk away. Or strip off and have some fun.”

Both Lance and Justin break apart to look over at Draco, lips red, bruised, and wet. Justin licks his lower lip, watching, waiting. Lance’s eyebrow moves up to match Dom’s expression. 

Draco grins and stands. “What do you think?”

Lance laughs softly and pulls Justin in for another kiss. 

Draco’s hands move to the fastening on his robes and he winks at Justin.

He may be a perverted bastard, but he isn’t a stupid one.

 

fin


End file.
